fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Hopefully Precure
Hopefully Precure/Hopefully Pretty Cure Hopefully Pretty Cure is a magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation/Izumi Todo and created by Cure Anime. This is the first Pretty Cure season that Cure Anime create. Summary See also: Hopefully Precure Episodes When Shinjiru was little,she had a great band with her dad. They did everything together. Life was perfect but there was a sad day. One day her dad going to work and he never came back. What happend with him? Characters Pretty Cures "with the power of sweetness,kindness,happiness,magic and love we fly over the rainbow and shine around the world!Because we are Hopefully precure" *'Shinjiru Michio' voiced by Cure Anime "The sweetness of believe,i'm Cure Believe! Shinjiru is a clumsy girl who always is late and she is really bad in school. When she is serious is she super dupper serious. She loves food, she thinks food is her life. Before she became a pretty cure she didn't believe people. Because when she was little her father was missing and they promised her to find him. But they didn't find him. (She was 6 so never break a promise). Shinjiru's catchphrase is "Super Duper~". Her alter ego is Cure Believe and her powers are the believing crystals. In the first few episodes she is really bad in fighting but after a while, she can fight better. *'Maiha Sonomi' voiced by BetzBetz "Kindness of hope,i'm cure hope! She is smart and is the council president. She love study and is somethimes scared for things. The first time when she meet Shinjiru was the worst time of her live. She didn't like Shinjiru because she was a little bit annoying. But after a while they understand each other more and became the best friends. Before she changed into a pretty she doesn't believe in her own hope. But Shinjiru helped her. Her alter ego is Cure Hope. Her powers are the hoping aqua. *'Kiyoshi Kishi' Voiced by Video Game Master "The big happy smile of a Suprise,i'm cure Suprise" Kiyoshi is a happy girl that love to be happy and love to make people happy. She likes to eat candy and she laughs so much. Before she became a Pretty Cure, she didn't know what real happings was, she only cares about her own happiness. But when she is with Shinjiru and Maiha She feel real happiness. Her alter ego is Cure Suprise. Her powers are the happy light. Her fight technique are more like jumping in the air and do silly things! *'Dowa Yoi' Voiced Mitty Poppu "Magic creates wonderful friends,i'm Cure Wishes" Dowa is a brave girl. She loves fighting like karate, judo, and ect. But she have also a emotion side. She moved when she was little but she didn't want that. She saw a falling star and made a wish but it never came true, when she was in her new town (the same town where Shinjiru and the others live) She was bullied because she was different. Few years later as a 14 year old girl became she a Pretty Cure! Her alter ego is Cure Wishes. Her powers are the burning stars. She is the best fighter of the group but she isn't a professional. *'Minako Manami' Voiced by *Brookie* "The first kiss is a sign of true love,Cure Kiss" Minako is the famous singer of Japan and America. She love study just like Maiha (that's the reason why they are good together) and is a little bit a drama queen. Minako had a lot of boyfriends but she never fiend the true lover. After her last Boyfriend she didn't believe anymore in love. She taught that real love fake was and doesn't exist. But Shinjiru helped her that love is everywhere, not only in boyfriends or girlfriends but also in family and friends, it took a long time before she believed Shinjiru but after a while she find her love, she didn't find her true love but she will work for it. Her alter ego is Cure kiss. Her powers are true love. Her fighting style is like dancing, ballet and gymnastics. Mascots *'Glauben' Voiced by BetzBetz Glauben is the number 1 fairy of Shinjiru, he is bossy sometimes, and mean sometimes to Shinjiru. He love Maiha (as a friend), he say that Kiyoshi looks like Shinjiru twin, he also love Dowa and Minako. In human form is Glauben a nice, calm guy. He is totally different. He is a little bit in love with Shinjiru. *'Curefully fairies' Voiced by Sailormoondrops The cure fully fairies are the fairies of the characters. (Shinjiru second fairy) They are the protecter of the curefully phone, and they are the pretty cures true power. We don't know where they are come from! Glauben say that they come from the pretty cure true feeling. Villain Supporting Characters *'Michio Michiko' Voiced by BetzBetz Michio is the brother of Shinjiru. He is 10 year old.He love games,eating and is sometimes selfish. He don't like when Shinjiru calls him "Mimi-chan". In the first few episode taught he that Shinjiru very annoying was but after he know the she is a pretty cure, he have more respect and care for her. Enemies *'Kirai' Kirai is the first enemy that we meet! He is the evil prince of the depressed underworld! He hates everything! Before he was evil he had a other life but we dont now about his other life! *'warui' Warui is the brother of kirai! He is the second prince of the depressed underworld! He lied always and is really selfish. Shinjiru have a little crush on him! Also before he was evil he had a other life. *'Sombre' Is the dark King of the underworld! He is made by pure Darkness and tiers. He loves sadness and anger,it gives him power! He really wants the L'arc en ciel book because it have a lot of power! And if he have the book,he can destroy the whole universum. *'Monsutah' Monsutah's are the creates monsters by Kirai and Warui. Kirai and warui can make every object in a Monstutah with the power hate,lies and selfish. Attacks Every pretty cure seasons have attacks and group attack! These are the hopefully precure attacks. Cure Attacks *'Pretty cure heartfull believing shinning!' This is Cure Believe first attack! *'Pretty cure hopefully bubble stream!' This is Cure Hope first attack! *'Pretty cure happy shinning ribbon!' This is Cure Suprise first attack! *'Pretty cure magical falling star!' This is Cure Wishes first attack! *'Pretty cure true love vibiration!' This is Cure Kiss first attack! *'Pretty cure Believing Shoot!' This is Cure Believe second attack! *'Pretty cure Hopefully Aqua marin!' This is Cure Hope second attack! *'Pretty cure Suprise BOOM BOOM!' This is Cure Suprise second attack! *'Pretty cure wishing shower!' This is Cure Wishes second attack! *'Pretty cure Lovely Kiss!' This is Cure Kiss second attack! group attack *'Pretty Cure L'arc en ciel Solution!' This is the first group attack of the cures! They use the Legendary Book to attack the enemy! * Pretty Cure Double Rainbow Extreme Solution! Items Cure Fully Phone: ' '''Is a phone that they use to transform into a pretty cure warrior. Every Cure Fully phone have a protector called:"''Cure fully fairies". Before they transform a Cure fully fairy say the true power of a cure,then the cure say her transform phrase and then her speech. L'arc en ciel book Is a magical book with a lot of power! The l'arc en ciel book can create miracles and wishes. The cures use it for their special attacks. The enemies try to steal it because they can destroy the world with it. Locations Trivia * This is the first Animated Precure season that's made by Cure Anime *The Hopefully Precure characters have the same birthday as the Voice actors Shinjiru/Cure Anime March 21st Maiha/BetzBetz January 1st Kiyoshi/Video Game Master February 27th Dowa/Mitty November 11th Minako/*Brookie* July 23th *Shinjiru secret talent is making cupcakes. *L'arc en ciel is french for rainbow and Glauben is german for believe. Media Music Opening Theme:Believing is amazing! Ending Theme:This day is wonderfull! Movie: Hopefully Pretty Cure The Movie! Magical adventure in the land of dreams! Gallery Disclaimer All photos made by User:Cure Animation. Do not steal or take rights of Cure Animation's photos. Thank you for understanding. Category:Fan Series Category:Cure Animation Category:User:CureAnimation Category:Hopefully Precure